This invention relates to an imidazole derivative, a method for preparing the same and a fungicide containing the same as an active ingredient.
As imidazole derivatives, for example, there have been known compounds disclosed in (1) Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 150590/1983 and (2) Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 260572/1985.
However, in (1), it is disclosed that the imidazole derivative of the formula: ##STR2## (wherein R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group; R.sup.6 represents a lower alkyl group; and x and y each represent a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom) has fungicidal activity, but these compounds have too complicated structures to be prepared on an industrial scale, and can be hardly said to have sufficient efficacy.
In (2), it is disclosed that the imidazole derivatives of the formula: ##STR3## (wherein R.sup.7 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; R.sup.8 represents a lower alkyl group; R.sup.9 represents an alkenyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkocyalkyl group or a higher alkyl group; R.sup.10 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; z represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom) have fungicidal activity, but these compounds have also too complicated structures to be prepared on an industrial scale, and can hardly be said to have sufficient efficacy.